Spyro Shorts
by deathleader
Summary: Just a collection of random Ideas the Corruption has... M just to be safe


Spyro shorts

Author's entry

Got the idea from robot chicken, so expect some real stupidity. This is corrupted person and ounce again I'm fucking everything up.

"Spyro, I am sorry. I'm so sorry." Cynder said to Spyro.

"Don't be. It's over now."

"So this is it..."

"I know what I need to do." Spyro said to Cynder. "Just get out of here Cynder."

"Spyro no... You don't have to do anything. Let's just go."

"Where Cynder? There'll be nothing left! The world is breaking apart. But I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to."

"Then I'm with you..." Cynder said as Spyro began to release his energy. "I love you." Spyro then stopped and turned back to normal. "I HATE YOU!" then the world exploded.

"No he isn't gone" spyro said in a distraught tone. "spyro let it go" cynder replied. Showing puppy dog sadness and then changing into his dark form. "spyro stop, don't do this" "you can't stop me" then was shot in the head. "One thing she was right about she can't stop you but I can" came an anonymous person's voice.

"Open the chest" the grubblin then opened the chest while the other one went to the crystal. He then swung at it only for it to shatter instantly leaving pieces of the yellow stone, spyro and cynder lying scattered on the ground "shit" the grubblin said looking at what he did.

The funeral of cynder. Me standing at cynders coffin holding a candle. "This symbolizes cynder then tossed the candle in the coffin. Cynder then leans up screaming at the top of her head and soon actually lying dead in the coffin. "Oh right this was an act wasn't it" then paused for a moment. "Food for thought."

The first mating session of spyro and cynder. "Oh spyro that was wonderful" "I'm not spyro I just look like him and we actually had sex on his grave so fuck yeah!" cynder just looked at the other purple dragon blankly.

The epitaphs: Here lies spyro the dragon. Time of death: midnight. Cause of death to much pleasure. Here lies cynder. Cause of death: choked on white sticky substance.

Skylander spyro "herpy derpy herpy derpy herpy derpy herpy derpy herpy derpy"

There was a young purple dragon named spyro, whose cock was shot off during the war. So his painted the front to resemble a cunt and set himself up as a whore. True story {skylander}

There was a young dragon named flame whose prick was exceedingly small, he could bugger bug which he had found under the rug, and the bug hardly felt it all.

Imagine it spyro and cynder having great sex until spyro died. So cynder sat on his peak for the rest of the week and bounced up and down as she cried.

Spyro has more crystal meth dealers then he does for friends.

Walk up to skylander Spyros door. Knock knock "who's there" "nobody you're a skylander"

Liquid ass

It has been some time since spyro and cynder had defeated malafor but still could not answer the question of why cynder wasn't getting pregnant so spyro went and asked her. "cynder why haven't we had any children yet" "well spyro I guess I should come clean then, I'm not actually a female I'm a male. why do you think I asked to be taken from behind, and that wasn't a dildo that was up your ass last night that was my dick and that wasn't water that a squirted up your ass." Shocked at what he just heard spyro took a desert eagle to his head, the gun went fucking bang and spyro even throe he killed himself that still aint going to cover up the fact that he has cum up his ass.

Spyro 1, spyro 2, and spyro 3{first series, legend series, skylander series} were captured by malefor forces. The grubblins told them they would only let them go if there penis sizes totalled to 12 inches. Spyro 1 went first and his measured 5 inches, spyro number 2 went up his 6 ½ inches. Finally spyro 3 walked up and his measured ½ inche. So the grubblins let them go, and spyro one said "if it wasn't for my 5 inches we would still be prisoners. Spyro 2 siad "if it wasn't for my 6 ½ inch we would never had gotten out." Spyro 3 challenged "oh, yeah well if it wasn't for my erection we could have been dead."

What did the lesbian ember say to the lesbian cynder? "Your face or mine?"

Why won't they ever give flame and skylander Spyros job back at the sperm bank? Cause they have been caught drinking too many times on the job

What's the smallest cemetery in the dragon realm? Embers vagina it only takes one stiff at a time.

Why isn't cynder like a volcano? Because volcanoes don't fake eruptions

What's the difference between a sin and a shame? It's a sin to stick it in but a shame to pull it out.

Cynder has a power to know where her mate will always be what is the name of that power? A Widow.

Wow the skylander cynder is a cloacae minimiser.

The dark spyro is the diet coke of evil, his semi-evil. Convexity means curved outwards not turn into a dark version of yourself.

"Ha spyro", "yeah", "always respect your elders", "yeah i always do", "in bed",

"..."

Here lies spyro the dragon. Father of none, would have had some but soon found a bullet to his nuts.

Here lies spyro and cynder saw all ends, Chose this one.

Here lies spyro a cynder, their trip to the center of the earth didn't work.

The epitaph of elder ingnites: poorly lived, poorly burned alive, poorly laid, and no one cried.

Corruptions dead dragons {any colour} dragon's storage.

{Gore included}

Ingnites walking up to spyro, "See this spyro this is an amethyst stone which your father had, this here is your birthright. Now your father wanted to do anything to prevent it from being taken from his enemies, so you know what he did? Spyro remained silent. "He stuck it up his ass" spyro then awoke from the dream to find himself in bed with ingnites, malafor and the chronicler.

"You might be purple but you are not the purple dragon of prophecy. I will crush you and you cannot do anything for I am immortal. So tell me what do you got" malefor said to me then started laughing maniacally. "Just a plasma grenade" then charged at him, and then when I got close enough I jumped into the air placing the cooking plasma grenade in his mouth which had got stuck on his tongue. "Mother..." then before he got to finish what he was about to say the grenade blew up as did his head, then fell to the ground dead. "Immortal my purple ass" then left the corpse. Then just as I got to the door I ran into them. spyro had just finished saying to cynder to stay cool then noticed me. "Who are you?" spyro asked. "Just a figment of the last thing you ever see" then bought out a mauser c96 pistol and shot them both. "Well that was ironic" I said to myself smiling.

"All right people listen up, got a special thing I'd like to do. I'd like to do this song for the craziest, sex puppet out there that everyone knows, cynder. Hope yours like this. {music starting} _spyro doesn't know that cynder and me do it in my van every Sunday, she tells him she's at training but doesn't go still she's on her knees and spyro doesn't know oh spyro doesn't know whoa. So don't tell spyro spyro doesn't know, spyro doesn't know. Cynder says she's out shopping, but she's under me and I'm not stopping. Cuz spyro doesn't know, spyro doesn't know spyro doesn't know, so don't tell spyro, oh spyro doesn't know whoa. I can't believe his so trusting, while I'm right behind you thrusting, cynder's got him on the phone and she's trying not to moan, it's a three-way call and he knows nothing, nothing. Cause spyro doesn't know, spyro doesn't know, spyro doesn't know don't tell spyro. spyro doesn't know spyro doesn't know whoa. So don't tell spyro, we'll put on a show, everyone'll go spyro doesn't know. Spyro doesn't know, spyro doesn't know, spyro doesn't know whoa. Parking lot, why not? It's so cool when you're on top, his front lawn; in the snow laughing so hard cuz spyro doesn't spyro doesn't know. I did it with her on his birthday, spyro doesn't know spyro doesn't know spyro doesn't know spyro doesn't know, don't tell spyro oh spyro doesn't know whoa. spyro doesn't know spyro doesn't know Spyros gotta know, gonna tell spyro, gonna tell him myself, spyro doesn't know, spyro doesn't know, spyro doesn't know, spyro ...doesn't know_ {crowd starts chanting} _spyro doesn't know spyro doesn't know spyro doesn't know, who? Spyro doesn't know._ Cynder was then taken backstage and got the band to play with her. Song was used and changed from the film euro trip of "Scotty doesn't know."

(Spyros mother): "SPYRO IF YOU DONT FULFIL YOUR DESTINY I WILL SHOVE YOU BACK UP MY EGG HOLE REBIRTH YOU AND RENAME YOU MY BITCH, UNDERSTAND ME!" spyro then lifted his middle finger. (Spyros mother) "Your dead to me"

"Ha flame ounce you put it in the hole make sure you FUCKING FILL IT" ember shouted then left. "Fucking bitch complains about everything, but my mouth doesn't" flame said then took his head to his ½ inch shaft.

At Spyros funeral

Cynder: I can't believe his really dead

Flame: don't worry cynder any one could make that mistake of accidently poisoning there mate while mating

Flame then turns to ember

Flame: I'm lying to make her feel better" he whispered

Cynder: you think it's my fault that he died from poisoning and a disintegrated penis

Flame: of course not cynder. Then turns to ember" I'm still lying

"Well you know what they say the best way to get over someone, is to get under someone." I said to cynder "i see" cynder replied in awe, "I rather doubt it" i replied. Sometime later "that is not what I meant" I said to myself. Cynder on that same day had been crushed and killed by a stature of a male dragon when she tried to make love to it. "Well it's like they say a hard dragon is hard to come by when cynder is around"

Well this is the end and to light the dragon 21 if your reading this or if anybody knows that member please tell him that most of the good Canadians are at the west of the Rockies, and the only time he will ever get close to a dragon is a dead one with a bullet between its eyes from me and my rifle. Also harden the fuck up I have read your writing as well and to me in your world life is handed to you and your characters on a silver platter. Also if anybody knows deviantMIND1 please tell him in full detail or if he/she is reading this I read your legend of the dark comedian and I found it the most terrible humour story I have ever read, barely any of your so called jokes made any sense or weren't even funny, oh having sex with a shadow dragon and she disappears pre-orgasm then saying you killed her. What were you doing fucking a ghost, ha here my version. There was a young dragon from the coast, who had an affair with a ghost; said the billiard phantasm at the height of an orgasm " I think I can feel it-almost. The best part about that fanfic was never reading it again, and I'm saying to you to take a cement pill and harden the fuck up. {As should spyro to.} to ortinbras itrenore and ashkor. Yours are ones on my list that are extremely pathetic. Your fanfic MINTS was nowhere near dark should have made the rape scene more detailed because that was the only good part. And I would have just killed the bitch but, your writing. 2nd what the fuck is minertasinne, it sounds more like an aphrodisiac. And your crowning glory "it's more than just a drug, it's the most dangerous drug on the planet." What the fuck, you could have said its worse than PCP or LSD. But either way to yours as well take a cement pill and harden the fuck up. To akeem 21 and oxyphyr, To akeem learn how to spell, to oxypher you and the elders yours can bite my bullet. And to both of yours harden the fuck up! To my best friend is a dragon. I would be ashamed, embarrassed, and I would kill myself if I was you. To Brandon the albino bat your fanfic when you dream a dragon was desterbing to the fucking limits, and I wish to especially never hear from you. And for you also your 20 years old grow a pair not a pussy, write something decent and harden the fuck up! Also hope I never meet you or any of yours I have made these comments to. And to all of yours again harden the fuck up!

To Spyro 2060 and cornys, yours are saints to me. Yours are neutral and I find it an honour to had read your fanfics. It does not matter to me if yours don't like me if yours ever see this, but if you do thanks. But for cornys I know you do not write on this site no more but I would like to hear from you, good or bad. To spyro 2060 you fanfic spyro comedy, I laughed my ass off when I read that, cynder a fat fucking bitch priceless. I would also like to hear from you too.

And to death leader, Thanks.

Well I'm done for now so for now Too all the members of spyro fanfic I am a virus on this site. Let the corrupting power of darkness be my friend and everlasting power and the light and all those that are warriors of the light be my everlasting enemies. For with me on this site, this site will never be in peace not when I'm around.

Please leave your comments, thanks


End file.
